


Eärendil was a...

by lagan



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagan/pseuds/lagan
Summary: 116 words of rhyming porn that Bilbo Baggins never wrote.





	Eärendil was a...

Eärendil was a mariner  
that tarried in Arvernien;  
his cock was famed across the land,  
both wide and long, wedged firmly in,  
and when he took himself in hand,  
elf-maiden eyes went bright and wide,  
and swiftly to the bed was tied  
fair Elwing naked but for rope  
her white legs spread for him to grope  
between them in her warm moist cunt  
her red mouth panting; with a grunt  
he slid within, then loud she cried  
a shout of merry ecstasy  
and pulled upon the the ropes that bound  
her legs and arms; that wanton bride  
and fair she looked to Eärendil  
her heaving breasts, her wrists held still.

They made a pair of Peredhil.


End file.
